


Scarecrow- Part 3

by queenofdeansbooty



Series: Spn Series Rewrite- Season 1 [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Explicit Language, F/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofdeansbooty/pseuds/queenofdeansbooty
Summary: I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the third part of season 1 episode 11. Feedback is appreciated.





	Scarecrow- Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Supernatural. All credit goes to their respective owners. This is the third part of season 1 episode 11. Feedback is appreciated.

“Dean, it looks like it too late out. Are you sure they are okay?” You bit your lip as Dean raced into Burkitsville.

“Y/N, would you calm down? We will make it.” Dean said, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

“Dean. This is a Pagan God we are dealing with here. I’ve never messed with one before but I know that we shouldn’t get on its bad side.”

“Y/N, no one is dying tonight and I will do this without you too if I have to.” You shut your mouth and just let Dean drive his car and hopefully, the couple wasn’t dead when you got there. Dean’s car came to a screech at the entrance of the orchard and it looked even creepier at night.

“Shit, Dean, that’s their car.” You saw the abandoned red car and you grabbed your shotgun from the back, handing Dean his. You got out of the car and raced inside the orchard, cocking the gun.

“Go find the couple.” You said to Dean. He was about to argue but you already ran off in search for the scarecrow. You walked and looked around for the creepy thing when you heard a woman scream. You raced to the noise and saw the scarecrow making its way to the couple who were running. You raised the gun and shot the scarecrow in the back. You knew it wouldn’t do any harm but it will slow him down and that is all you needed.

“Get back to your car.” You heard Dean say to the couple. Before the scarecrow could look back at you, you ran behind the trees and stealthily made your way to Dean. You heard shots being fired and growling comes from the God.

“Y/N!” You heard Dean yell for you. You were dodging trees, making your way to the entrance.

“Go, Dean! I’m right behind you.” You couldn’t see Dean but you weren’t concerned for the Hunter right now. You knew he could take care of himself. You were focused on you and how you needed to get the hell out of there. You ran out to the clearing and saw the entrance. You saw Dean but gasped when you felt the blade hook onto your jacket and you screamed out.

Dean ran inside the orchard to come to your aid, leaving the couple behind. You saw the Scarecrow ready to devour you but you weren’t ready to die yet. You quickly got out of your jacket, leaving it behind as you ran away from him. You caught up with Dean and he held your hand as the two of you ran to the entrance.

“No, wait, Dean, my mom’s letter was there!” You ran back to get it but Dean held you back.

“No, we can’t go in there. He’ll kill us.” You looked back at the entrance to see him gone. You let a tear fall but you knew it was stupid to go back in there.

“What the hell was that?” The man panted, looking at his girlfriend.

“Don’t ask.” You and Dean aid at the same time. You put your hands on your knees and breathed out deep breaths. You had to get the letter back. You would just have to go in the morning, any time before sundown.

* * *

The next day came and you and Dean had an appointment with a professor who knew a lot about Pagan Gods and their history. You were in the car, waiting to go in when you took out your phone. Dean had his eyes closed, just resting them when you dialed the one person you missed.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me.” You said into it.

“Who are you calling?” Dean asked without opening his eyes.

“Y/N, are you okay?”

“Yeah, Sam, I’m fine. Dean’s okay too if you were wondering.” You said, watching Dean open his eyes and turn towards you. You could see it in his eyes that he wanted to talk to his brother.

“Good, good. What’s up?”

“Well, Dean and I just dealt with a scarecrow. A scarecrow that walked right off its cross. It was really creepy in the daytime so imagine it at night. It kills couples and it has been for a while now. We had to interfere with the couple last night.” You looked at Dean and saw his hand twitch. “Hold on, Sam.” You handed the phone to Dean. “Would you like to talk to your brother?” Instead of answering, Dean took the phone and pressed it to his ear.

“Hey, Sammy,” You smiled at the relief that was etched on his face. You couldn’t hear what Sam said but Dean laughed at whatever was being said. “Yeah, I’m telling you. Burkitsville, Indiana. Fun town.”

“Put him on speakerphone.” You said to Dean. He did as he was told and you listened to Sam.

“It didn’t kill the couple, did it?” Sam asked.

“No. We can’t cope without you, you know.” Dean said. You heard him say  _we_  but you knew he meant  _I_.

“So, something must be animating it. A spirit.” Sam said, ignoring his brother’s statement.

“No, it’s more than a spirit. It’s a god. A Pagan god, anyway.” You spoke up.

“What makes you say that?”

“The annual cycle of its killings? And the fact that the victims are always a man and a woman. Like some kind of fertility right and you should see the locals, the way they treated this couple. They were fattening them up like a Christmas turkey.” Dean said.

“The last meal. Given to sacrificial victims.” Sam said quietly. You wondered where he was.

“Yeah, I’m thinking a ritual sacrifice to appease some Pagan god,” Dean stated.

“So, a god possesses the scarecrow and the scarecrow takes its sacrifice. Then, for another year, the crops won’t wilt, and disease won’t spread.” Sam put the pieces together.

“We don’t know which God we’re dealing with but that’s okay because we have an appointment with a college professor.” You said to Sam.

“I don’t have my trusty sidekick geek boy to do all the research.” Dean joked.

“You know, if you’re hinting you need my help, just ask,” Sam said. You wished they would just make up.

“I’m not hinting anything. Actually, uh, I want you to know…. I mean, don’t think….” Dean had trouble saying what he was thinking. You knew what it was but you needed him to say it.

“Yeah. I’m sorry, too.” Sam said suddenly.

“Sam, you were right. You gotta do your own thing. You gotta live your own life.” Dean said softly. You watched him and he looked sad but envy a bit.

“Are you serious?”

“You’ve always known what you want and you go after it. You stand up to Dad and you always have. Hell, I wish I… anyway…. I admire that about you. I’m proud of you, Sammy.” You smiled at his confession.

“I don’t even know what to say,” Sam said, surprised.

“Say you’ll take care of yourself.”

“I will,” Sam said.

“Call me when you find Dad.” Dean was about to hang up but you stopped him.

“I miss you a lot, Sammy. I wish you were here with us.” You said.

“Yeah, I miss you guys too but this is something I have to do.”

“Yeah, I understand. Please be safe.” You said sweetly.

“OK. Bye, Dean. Bye, Y/N.” Sam hung up and you took your phone back from Dean.

“Why did you let him go.” You asked.

“Because he deserves it.” He looked at the time and got out of the car, ending the conversation. You opened your phone back out and sent a text to Sam just in case you were in trouble.

_Sam, please call us tonight. I have a feeling that something is wrong and if we don’t answer, please come to Indiana and finish this with us. Dean loves you and I know you love him so quit acting like babies and be together again._

You got out of the car and didn’t bother checking if Sam texted back at all. You walked into the university with Dean and walked to the professor’s classroom where he said to meet.

“Professor? My name is Y/N and this is Dean. We called about the Pagan information.” You smiled at him and he got up from his desk to shake your hands.

“It’s not every day I get a research question on Pagan ideology.” He smiled.

“Yeah, well, call it a hobby.” Dean chuckled.

“But you said you were interested in local lore?” You nodded and he continued. “I’m afraid Indiana isn’t really known for its Pagan worship.”

“Well, what if it was imported? You know, like the Pilgrims brought their religion over. Wasn’t a lot of this area settled by immigrants?” You asked.

“Like that town near here, Burkitsville. Where are their ancestors from?” Dean added to your thought.

“Uh, northern Europe, I believe, Scandinavia.” You saw him tense up but didn’t think anything of it.

“What could you tell me about those Pagan gods?” Dean asked. You would be asking the questions but you were too busy focusing on the professor’s reactions to the questions.

“Well, there are hundreds of Norse gods and goddesses.” The professor began to say, trying to steer Dean off the topic.

“I’m actually looking for one. Might live in an orchard.” Dean said.

“I have more information in my office. Please, if you’ll follow me.” The professor got up and led you and Dean out into the hall and down it.

“Dean, he doesn’t seem like he was giving off everything.” You whispered to Dean.

“What do you mean?” Dean whispered back.

“I don’t know. The people in this town give me a weird vibe. Everyone except Emily.” You stopped at an office and walked inside, seeing the professor holding a hand out to you.

“Wait here.” He walked deeper into the office until you could see him anymore.

“Dean, something is happening and I don’t know exactly what. That scares me.” The professor came back with a book and set it down, opening it.

“Woods god, hm? Well, let’s see,” The man said, rifling through the pages. You watched the different pictures of Pagan Gods flitter the pages but stopped the professor when you saw what you needed.

“What, what’s that one?” You asked, looking at the older man.

“Oh, that’s not a woods god, per se.” He said.

“The Vanir were Norse gods of protection and prosperity, keeping the local settlements safe from harm. Some villages built effigies of the Vanir in their fields. Other villages practiced human sacrifice. One male, and one female. Kind of looks like a scarecrow, huh?” Dean said, looking at the picture. You were getting somewhere.

“I suppose.” The professor said, shrugging. You could tell the professor was getting uncomfortable with this kind of questioning.

“This particular Vanir, it’s energy comes from a sacred tree?” You asked, reading the text.

“Well, Pagans believed all sorts of things were infused with magic.” The man shrugged.

“So, what would happen if the sacred tree was torched? You think it’d kill the god?” You saw the man tense and break out in a thin sheet of sweat.

“Son, these are just legends we’re discussing.” The shrugged and wouldn’t look at you in the eyes.

“Oh, of course. Yeah, you’re right. Listen, thank you very much.” You smiled and shook the man’s hand. You looked at Dean and motioned to follow you.

“Glad I could help.” You opened the door but once you did, everything went black.


End file.
